


Come To Bed With Me

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda wants Taguchi to come to bed





	

“Goodnight Junno” Ueda Tatsuya said to his boyfriend as he left the room to go to bed “Don’t stay up too late will you?” and he closed the door quietly behind him.

It’s not that said boyfriend didn’t hear him, it was just that Taguchi Junnosuke was busy with his latest PSP game. He glanced at the clock, it read just 11pm, there was still plenty of video gaming time left in the day.

Before long there was shuffling out in the hall again, he glanced at the clock again, 11:09, and then at the door just in time for Ueda to walk through it, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Just getting a drink” he smiled quietly as he shuffled to the kitchen and then headed back to the door with his drink in hand “Don’t play too long, you’ll strain your eyes.”

Taguchi, who had resumed his game again, glanced back at him and smiled “Night Uepi”, and then the door closed softly again.

At 11:15 he heard the sound of their bedroom door opening once more and 5 minutes later Ueda poked his head back through “Just had to go to the toilet”

“Ok Uepi, goodnight” Taguchi smiled again, resuming his game for the fourth time in 20 minutes.

He was just getting to the end of the level where there was a tricky boss to fight when there was more shuffling outside, he paused the game again, sighing in exasperation and then as he expected his boyfriends head poked back through the door.

“Junno...how long will you be? It’s irritating me having the light on in here...”

“What? Surely you can even see that the light is on?” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“I can...it’s leaking out around the door frame and its making the hallway too bright.”

“Can’t you close the bedroom door then? I’ll leave it open for the dogs when I come through, I’m just trying to get past this boss.” Ueda nodded a little hurt.

“Ok then, good night...”

“Good night Uepi” and he turned back to his game again, swearing loudly when he was attacked and killed as soon as he resumed it.

The clock only ready 11:30 when Ueda disrupted him next. He shuffled through the room as quietly as he could to the front door and then almost immediately back again. “Sorry” he whispered as he was about to head back into the hallway “I couldn’t remember if I’d locked the door” Taguchi just rolled his eyes concentrating on his fight, did Ueda really expect he would go to bed without even checking it. “How is your game going?” he added quietly and then Taguchi swore again as he was killed. “Sorry...I won’t distract you anymore” and he closed the door quietly again.

Taguchi sighed loudly as he restarted the level, again. Only 10 minutes later he heard the quiet sound of the bedroom door sliding open once more, he carried on playing but when the door to the living room didn’t open he began to feel a little irritated and it distracted him, getting him killed again. He restarted the level but he could still sense the other’s presence, just on the other side of the door, he knew he couldn’t start the boss fight again with that strange feeling hanging over him. He paused the game yet again and strode the other side of the room, yanking to door open to find Ueda just the other side of it. “What? What is it now Uepi?”

The expression on Ueda’s face was something between surprise, fear and guilt, but all of that dissipated slowly as his cheeks flushed red. He looked down at his feet as he answered. “Junno I’m lonely through here on my own...I want you to come and cuddle me.”

The purity and innocence of the stoic boxer’s tone startled Taguchi, and he broke into a wide grin before chuckling lightly. “Baka...why didn’t just say that was it from the start” he wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s body. “Come on, let’s go to bed ok?” He released his hold just long enough to switch out the light and to turn off the PSP, not even bothering to save his progress before setting it aside. Then he turned back to his boyfriend who was now smiling sweetly, still blushing, and he took his hand, leading him back to bed.


End file.
